Have we met?
by ilikepie1203
Summary: Jace gets into a horrible accident, leaving him with amnesia and a broken-hearted Clary. Clace.


All Jace remembered that he was cruising on his motorcycle, enjoying the cool breeze lapping against his face, when in a split second he was sprawled onto the pavement road. A burst of pain exploded everywhere across his body, and when he looked up, he saw numerous worried expressions kneeling over him. In the distance, he could hear people yelling, and wailing sirens. He tried to ask what was wrong but he couldn't.

He was too busy screaming.

* * *

He awoke to murmuring voices, one male and one female. He could tell from her voice that the female was clearly distressed and worried, but for what he wasn't sure of. Jace opened his eyes, blinking several times against the harsh light. He saw a red-headed girl and a robed man, the hood covering his face. He tried to say something, like "What's going on" but all he could get out was "Urghhhhhhhh". The red-head's eyes shot towards him, alarmingly green. His heart stopped in his chest. She was down-right gorgeous.

"By the Angel! Jace!" She was by his side in a second, a worried expression in her eyes. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead, making his heart flutter. He could still feel the imprint of her lips on his skin, the tingling heat. She hugged him with a sudden fierceness that he groaned involuntarily and regretted it. The girl stiffened and released him immediately, backing away a few steps. _No, _he thought, _don't go. _She mouthed _Sorry, _but eventually crept back to him. Jace glanced over her shoulder, and the mysterious robed man from earlier seemed to have walked out of the room. He shifted his attention back to her, but only caught half of what she said.

"-and everyone was just so worried! We were all afraid for you, Jace, everyone missed you. Izzie and Alex wouldn't stop complaining about how quiet it was around the Institute without you." She smiled at him, and he could only smile back. A tear started to form from the corner of her eye, and before he knew it, she started to cry.

"Don't," he said in a hoarse whisper," Don't cry."

Her eyes met his and he could see that they shone brightly like emeralds. She leaned forward and kissed him again, this time on the mouth. Jace felt a tingle go down his spine as he reacted to the kiss, but felt wrong kissing a complete stranger,as beautiful as she was. He pulled back, and saw the hurt in her eyes. She opened her mouth, but only a squeak came out. More tears started to rain down, wetting the bed sheets with spots of water.

"What's wrong? Jace, did I hurt you?"

He wanted to completely ditch his response, but had to know:"Have we met?"

* * *

She recoiled, and he might as well have slapped her. The girl had started to sputter, and then started to sob. A growing hurt increase in his chest as each of her sobs grew louder. "Wh-What do you mean?! Don't you remember me?!" She started to hug herself, rocking back and forth in plastic chair seated next to his bed. "It's Clary! Don't you remember me?! Jace!" Clary grasped his hand with her trembling ones, and looked back up at him.

Jace only stared, shocked that this girl seemed to care so much about him. Was she his sister? A friend? He was puzzled that he remembered who Izzie and Alex were, he even remembered the Institute, the robed man who must have been a Silent Brother, but no Clary. He stroked her cheek with his free hand and felt her lean into it, her tears wetting his palm. He was just about to respond when all of a sudden his heart felt like it were trying to escape out of his chest. His arms and legs started to spasm, and he couldn't breathe.

Clary stared at him in horror, screaming for the Silent Brothers to do something. She was crying his name over and over, but the Silent Brothers had pushed her outside. Everything went black.

* * *

**CLARY'S POV:**

Her heart felt heavy and empty, as if someone had yanked out a chunk of her heart that would never reform. And of course, it wouldn't. Clary had cried herself to sleep every night after Jace had died. She didn't even get to say goodbye to him. He didn't even remember her before he started to have a seizure and his heart failed;it turned out that the motorcycle accident was much worse than the Silent Brothers had anticipated. Everything that day was a blur, and even though Alex or Izzie had gone out of their way to comfort her and cry with her, she still felt desolate and alone, stuck in this world with nothing else to live for. Maryse suggested that she write a letter to Jace, as a sort of closure. Clary thought the idea was preposterous at the time, but now, when she couldn't even get a blink of sleep, she decided to write one.

After four hours of pouring her heart out, Clary finally lay back in her bed. Someone had knocked on her door, but she was already fast asleep, dreaming of the days when her and Jace would finally be together again.

* * *

**CLARY'S LETTER TO JACE:**

_Dear Jace,_

_Marsye suggested that I write to you this letter for closure, so here I am. I wish that you were still here. I miss the way that you smell and feel, your touch on my skin. It's been so hard to try to live these days, when there's nothing to live for, but I'd know that you'd want me to move on and be your brave little warrior, so I am. I'm pushing ahead just for you. Sometimes when I can actually sleep, I dream of us in picnics during a bright and warm sunny afternoon. I dream of us laying against a tree during the night, pointing out stars and constellations of all different shapes. I dream of us riding on your motorcycle, the very thing that killed you, off into the sunset. I dream of all of these things, yet I want more. I want to feel your solidity next to me, embracing me. Is this just me being selfish? I don't know anymore, nor do I care. I wish that you were still here. I wish that you'd have never gotten onto that motorcycle that day. I wish that you were hugging me, comforting me right now. I wish, I wish, I wish. Maybe I am being a little selfish._

_I've rewritten this letter so many times, I've lost count. I can't figure out how to put my feelings onto paper, I can't seem to put words together perfectly like you do. Everywhere I go, I am reminded of you. Sometimes I see you standing off to the side of my peripheral vision, but when I turn around, you always disappear. Why is that Jace? Why is it that when I need you the most, you're gone? I know you said that you don't believe in heaven or hell, but I do, and I hope that you're thriving in heaven, being happy and content even though I still need you here with me, as will I always._

_I can't bring myself to say goodbye to you Jace, and I never will. Saying goodbye is a sense of dismissal, and I will not deny your place in my heart forever. Instead, I will say hello, as a friend, a sister, and a lover._

_Hello Jace, forever yours,_

_CLARY._


End file.
